


You're Mine and Only Mine

by dc_fan_09



Category: One Piece
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Forced Marriage, Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_fan_09/pseuds/dc_fan_09
Summary: forced into a marriage to the infamous Donquixote Doflamingo. Chosen for you're beautiful personality you're incredible body. As an heiress you was married off to Doflmingo and as doflmingo finds out undying dedication and love. Even if it was forced you wished to make it work. Even though you're father sold you out,Doflamingo wanted you, And only you.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

You're purple lips quivered when you saw Doflamingo come in "poor thing you look cold." Doflamingo strokes your face as a tear falls "aw dont cry cutie this is necessary have to make sure you dont try to esacpe." Doflamingo threw you're limp body on the bed and cut you're clothes off,you couldnt even fight back. You're to weak from Vergo beating you. So Doflamingo made quick work as he admired you're naked body "you sure are beautiful my queen." Doflamingo said sweetly probably trying to ease the fact he was about to rape you. He tied you're hands with his strings "I want you to know I feel bad about this,not I own you now.. you belong to me." Doflamingo says teasing you're entrance with his fingers which feels good compared to Vergo beating you. Doflamingo notices you enjoy this and runs with it forcing his fingers inside you,you're a virgin forced to be abstinent til you was a married off. You felt doflamingo's tounge running up and down between your legs,you gave a small moan so weak but you wanted Doflamingo to trust you so the beatings stopped "Hey after tonight dont worry about more beatings,as long as you follow 2 rules 1.you're mine and cant leave if you have to leave you'll be escorted. 2. Any sign of fleeing,escape attempts anything you will be bound again and beaten and more then likely killed got it?!" Doflamingo entered you which made you arch into him and whine "I won't leave I want this to work Doffy... I promise you.. " Doflamingo smiled and replied "I want this to work to beautiful it will I'll make this up to you,I'll take good care of you that's a promise." With that he finished and left you heard Doffy say "Vergo,take the cuffs off and bring my queen to our living area. Make sure she get cleaned up and settled in I'll be there when I can." Vergo nodded freeing you from your binds you walked by Vergo shaking and limping Doffy felt awful... you complied with everything and he tortured you "Gladius what do I do? I want her to like me and be happy here..." Doflamingo asked Gladius replied "get to know her,hear her story be kind to her show her you care beating her is the complete opposite of that. Show her you love her,protect her and have compassion love doesnt happen overnight." Doflamingo understood "thanks gladius for the advice, I really do love her.. kinda why I chose her shes beautiful.. shes sweet shes perfect to make an heir or heiress I'm getting old here I'm almost 30." Gladius replied "apply what I told you,she'll open up and love you. You're 28 your still young enough to produce and heir or heiress,she is a looker good for breeding any DF?" Doflamingo replies "yep,shes got a DF that allows her to manipulate matter and move objects at will. She also has highly advanced observation haki and is a skilled sword fighter." Gladius smiled "I'll take care of things here,go be with you're wife." Doflamingo walked off towards home.

You looked around you're new room after you took a shower "wow this place is beautiful." You say limping around the room admiring the pictures "what's this picture of?" You walked over to Vergo trying to spark up a conversation he replies "that's Doflamingo's family dont ever talk about them. Sore subject." You reply ",I won't thank you for answering me." Vergo sits you down on the bed "your hurt lay down okay,get some rest." Vergo covered you up which felt nice considering you're first night was spent in a torture room. Doflamingo walked in "how'd she behave?" Doflamingo asked Vergo who replied "good she took a shower,complimented how beautiful the estate was. I just tucked her in she may still be awake,I'm gonna leave unless you need something." Doffy replied " No thank you Vergo I'll see you at breakfast." Doffy walked over to you "you still awake queen?" Doffy asked you replied "yes my king." Doflamingo replied "I'm truly sorry about torturing you then raping you. I know this is new to you and probably scary but I had to be sure you wouldn't run." You replied 'thank you,even though this is a forced marriage I still thought you was handsome when I saw you,and I'm willing to make this work. I wont run... this is how my family is my mom was forced to marry my dad something about controlling the bloodline." Doflamingo replied "yeah,gene selection it's when you weed out the bad Gene's leaving only superior ones,I bet we'll make beautiful babies." You kissed Doffy to his pleasure he kissed back you replied "I bet we will make beautiful babies,when do you wanna start?" You rubbed Doffy's thighs making him make such a sexy sound "soon my queen,soon. When you're all healed up." You agreed as a sudden shooting pain paralyzed you alerting Doffy "my queen are you okay? Do you need help?" Doffy asked pulling you into him you replied "I'm okay my king just had a sharp pain I just wanna be held." Doflamingo pulled you into him "you like to cuddle?" He asked you reply "yes my king I love to cuddle." Doffy replied "hey my queen get some sleep tomorrow we're gonna have a get to know me date. But the date is a surprise." You reply "okay my king,hold me til I fall asleep?" Doffy joked "gonna hold you all night. My queen. "


	2. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast came and went,you wasnt sure where you're husband was taking you. But hand in hand you walk threw a beautiful wooded area. Getting to know eachother and finding out you have more in common then either realized. You both stopped in a clearing,sitting under a couple sakura blossom trees. A small waterfall sits off to the side, Fresh Saki and French fries sat on a blanket. The perfect area to proclaim your love.

"Oh Doflamingo this place is beautiful." You say taking in the beauty Doflamingo replied "Serene Acres,its a secret area only I know where it is and now you do to. A place for just us." You teared up and replied "I'm so honored you took me to a spot that to you is sacred. This place is beautiful." Doflamingo replied "I wanted to share this with you,promised myself if I ever got married I'd bring my wife here." You kissed Doflamingo a real true kiss not a forced one,you found love in a arranged marriage. You found the humanity in someone most consider a monster.

You looked into Doffy's eyes and said "I love you Doflamingo,I truly am falling for you." Doffy replied "Falling? I'm already in love with you. The day we spent at you're parents estate while the wedding plans were made,was the day I started falling for you. When we finally married I at first looked at you as a object only to realize you're more then that,you are a beautiful human being inside and out." You reply "Oh Doflamingo the day we talked in the garden,was such a glorious day. Our wedding was beautiful,my dress was phenomenal I forgive you for the first day." Doflamingo lifted you up and kissed you as he whispered "I love you my queen." You whisper back "I love you my king." Doffy laid you gently in the grass as he kissed you're neck and you kissed his as sakura blossoms fell overhead. You wrapped your arms around Doffy's neck and let him take you. For a big man he can be gentle when he wants to be as you wrap your legs around his waist so he can hold you up as you make love. Not sex but actual love. You both come to climax and you lay on Doffys chest in his arms "I love you my king,that was amazing." You say Doflamingo replied "that was perfect,I love you my queen." Talk about a diamond in the rough,You were proud to be a Donquixote and proud of you're husband


	3. We're Pregnant!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You was really sick for a whole week you and Doffy sat in the doctor's office,awaiting the results of 2 pregnancy tests blood and urine. The doctor walked in with a smile on her face.

"Well you're definitely pregnant seems to be about 3 weeks,I'm gonna prescribe something for morning sickness. I wanna do a quick ultrasound to if its okay?" You replied "Doffy my king you heard that?" You said excitedly seeing Doffy shed a tear "this... this is amazing.. I'm gonna be a dad!" The doctor started the ultrasound and you saw the little baby in the screen "yep 4 weeks,theres you're little peanut. I want you to start taking prenatal vitamins as well,I'll see you in 4 weeks for a check up. Every month til your 6 months then its every 2 weeks from 6 to 8 and the last month is every week okay." You nodded and she handed you the sickness pills and the vitamin you took the vitamin. Doffy helped you down and walked you to his throne where he sat you down. "Ladies and gentlemen of dressrosa! I have an announcement my wife and I are expecting?! We're gonna have a baby!" Doflamingo said excitedly.

You and Doffy sat in the throne room to talk "so what's the plan?" You asked Doflamingo replied "well,we gotta make sure you eat at least 2 meals a day,and at least 1 snack. Keep up on appointments,probably gonna have to have easier sex. We're gonna have our son or daughter and run dressrosa.. I'm gonna turn over a new leaf and be a better ruler not so tyrannical. I love you." You replied "I love you babe,I'm so tired.. I know its only 9pm but can I go to bed?" Doffy replied ",you dont have to ask,if you need rest then rest my queen let's get you home." Doflamingo changed you into pjs and he put a pillow under your feet "keeps your ankles from swelling,comfy baby?" Doffy asked you nodded tiredly Doffy laid by you one hand on your abs the other stroking your neck as he kisses you so tenderly "I love you mama mingo." Doffy joked you replies "I love you daddy mingo." You shared a chuckle as you settled into sleep.


	4. Attack on Dressrosa Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the rebel attack on dressrosa was awful,no causalities but alot of destruction. Doffy had people all over fixing things and buildings. To the pleasure of the citizens it's been 2 days and the damaged buildings have mainly been fixed,now cleaning up the streets. You hid in you're bathroom during the attack,6 months pregnant armed with a AR-15

You held your abdomen holding your daughter Harper "My lady everything okay?" Marc's asked you're favorite butler you sat down "Mac,I'm still scared from the whole attack thing.. you know I hid in a bathroom with a dam rifle!" Marc's replied "oh my lady I'm terribly sorry luckily they were stopped before reaching the estate,how is little Ms Harper?" You reply "shes active today moving all about feel." You put his hand on your stomach and he felt the kick "shes strong shes a Donquixote alright,I'm leaving do you need anything my lady?" You reply "no thank you Mac,if I do I know where to find you." You walked outside which displeases Doffy but you can't stay trapped so you exit the palace and walk to the garden. You sat trimming the roses,Vergo walked over "good to see you outta bed,hows mama&baby today?" Vergo asked helping you dethrone some roses you reply "we're good,just had my bi weekly check up. Harper is healthy." Vergo replied "wonderful, good name choice I like it Donquixote Harper." You reply "thanks me and Doffy picked it out." Vergo walked off after being summoned away. So you moved on to your carnations you picked a red rose,orange and white carnation for the bedroom "gonna put these in a vase." You say to yourself carrying your flowers inside you put them in a vase and go back out to watch the sunset while you eat you're grilled cheese and tomato soup. "Evening mama,baby Harper." Doffy bowed making you chuckle "hey there daddy,come give me some loving." You kissed Doffy who was cautious of you're abdomen as he kissed you and hugged you from behind "enjoying your food babygirl?" Doffy asked you offered him a bite "yes I am,I got a craving for grilled cheese and soup. Theres still some hot on the stove,Mac just made it." Doffy sat by you and said "I see you got outta the house,made it to the gardens they look beautiful." You laid your head on his shoulder as the final arch set and darkness consumed "thanks babe,I wanted to get some air and the gardens needed trimming so seemed perfect." You finished eating and Doffy lead you to the room "will you get on your knees? Dont worry it's a safe pregnancy position." You got on your knees and put your ass up.

Doffy steadied himself with his hand wrapped in your hair,he kissed your neck as he entered you "oh Doffy baby,ahh ooo." You was so horny,so needy so hormonal. "Yes Doffy fuck me harder." You demanded Doffy hesitantly went harder "like that mama? Huh do ya?" Doffy asked you replied "yes daddy, mama loves this hit mama full speed." Doffy went full on,still aware your very pregnant but you wanted rough and he delivered. For an hour you both fucked full on til Doffy finished you "oh mama I'm gonna,fuck I'm coming." Doffy grunted and you moaned "yeah come in me daddy,come in me!" Doffy released in you whispering "I love you so much wifey." You whispered back "I love you hubby." Doffy snuggled into your chest which was rare,he rested his hand in your baby bump. You laid your head on Doffy and placed your hand in his,joining doffy in his slumber.


End file.
